


Two Bright

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alyssa and Morgan help the Brian family decorate their home for Christmas.





	

Morgan sighed as she tangled another line of lights in the tree she was trying to decorate. Pouting, she jumped up, trying to reach the tangled part and failing. 

“Lyssa….” Morgan pouted, looking over at the woman who chuckled, walking over to her. Alyssa untangled the line before placing it properly. 

“Better?” she asked and Morgan grinned.

“Almost,” she said leaning up on her toes. Alyssa met her halfway, kissing her lightly. “Perfect.”

“Ok bean.” Alyssa smirked as she turned to finish the work she had on the gutters. Morgan glared at the back of Alyssa’s head for a moment before rolling her eyes and getting back to work. They’d agreed, after all, to help Morgan’s parents put the lights up this Christmas. 

“Done!” Morgan grinned and Alyssa smiled before tying her last end up on the house. 

“Perfect timing.” She walked over to her, wrapping the smaller woman into a hug. 

“We did good.” Morgan leaned into Alyssa’s side. 

“Yeah, we did.” Alyssa smiled and grabbed the box from the ground. When she turned around, she noticed the house across the street. “Moe?”

“Hmmm?”

“Across the street, that’s Mr. Watney right?”

“Yeah. He’s supposed to come home tomorrow from the hospital,” Morgan said and Alyssa looked down at the extra lights in the box. 

“Wanna help me?”

The two made their way over to the man’s yard. Alyssa started work on the roof while Morgan did the bushes, just like they’d done on the other house. 

“Wait!” Morgan ran back over to her home and returned with a box. “We bought this years ago but never used it.” She pulled the inflatable snowman out of the box and staked it into the ground. 

“Perfect.” Alyssa smiled kissing Morgan as they looked at the finished home.

“Two houses in one day. I think we could start a business.” 

“No way.” Alyssa laughed, wrapping an arm around the woman. “I couldn’t do this all the time.”

“Just a thought for after soccer.”

“After soccer is more soccer.”

“Point.” Morgan laughed, leaning up and kissing Alyssa.

x-x-x

The next morning Morgan answered the door as someone knocked. 

“Hey,” she smiled when she saw Beth Watney standing in front of her, Mr. Watney’s daughter.

“Did you do that?” Beth asked pointing to her father’s house.

“What?”

“The lights?”

“Oh… yeah. We had extras.” Suddenly the woman was hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you so much. He has been so down and you guys did that for him and he was so overwhelmed and I can’t thank you enough. I haven’t seen him smile like that in so long.” The woman spoke quickly and Morgan chuckled.

“It’s no problem. We just wanted to spread a little extra cheer.”

“Merry Christmas.” Beth turned and walked back to the home across the road.

“Merry Christmas.” Morgan shut the door and turned to see Alyssa standing there, smiling. She quickly hugged the keeper. “Thank you for suggesting that.”

“No problem.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alyssa kissed Morgan’s forehead. 

“You’re too good sometimes.”

“I just save up my bad side for the field.” She smirked and Morgan laughed.

“Babe, even out there you aren’t bad.” Morgan kissed her. “You’re too good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done with finals so I shall try to get a bunch of writing done over my break :)


End file.
